


returned

by mwritten



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), sleepybois&co
Genre: Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childishness, Family, Reunion, Waking Up, side character mentions, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwritten/pseuds/mwritten
Summary: tommy stared at the crown on his head, and grinned widely at his borrowed gift, he went off to buy potatoes.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 449





	returned

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to a totoro song ,so i suggest u listen to Stroll, a totoro song, from a ghilbi movie while listening :)

it was a cloudy sunday, the sparks of fluffly clouds etching the blue sky deeply, yet despite the cloudy frame, it still remained to be as bright and as hot as it always was before. 

"tommy dont forget", and tommy rolled his eyes at his older brother, "yes i know!" he replied, closing the door as he stepped out of the building. he walked off and greeted the nurses that walked by.

He exited the quartz-like wodden lobby and started his childish adventure.

The task for him was simple, he just had to go to the market to buy some baked potatoes, and maybe some gapples for himself if he had extra, humming to himself as he walked along the gravel ground, nothing about the gravel ground seemed to have change, yet some stones seemed to move here and there. 

walking past the playground that he and his brothers used to play in, he notices from a distance that the slides were repainted, and the painters did a _horrible_ job in all honesty, it didnt even match the swings! 

maybe it was his annoyance that even his childhood playground looked different, but red and neon yellow will never match! he huffs out in slight annoyance, and continued to walk the trail of gravel.

he walked and walked and after minutes of humming random tunes off his head, he managed to reach the market.

going to a familiar stand that had the nostalgic daily scent of potatoes steaming in the air, he smiled to the seller, handing over golden rusted coins to the blue haired merchant. 

"hello, it's you again!" the squid lover chirped out, handing the usual. Tommy has bought the same thing every week or so, at this point he didnt even need to point out what he wanted from the variations laid out to him.

It was a silence bond formed when they knew each other's names, a bond where they were strangers that somewhat knew eachother in detail. 

Tommy's eyes darted to the bag of baked sweet potatoes given to him, huffing as he saw too many given _again_. Preparing to argue at the seller, he was shushed. "well you _have_ been buying the same shit for two months already, havent you? that makes you a special costumer" 

"oh come on, if you feel sympathy for me at least let me pay less instead of giving more potatoes?" argued the blonde, despite growing taller, he _still_ was a little shit. 

"Squid kid" or that's what everyone called him because of his blue like hair that resembled the squid shop nearby-, rolled his eyes at the ungrateful statement of the same brat who bought from his store every week, every sunday specifically. 

He couldnt really figure out just why the blonde even chose _that_ specific potato treat among all treats, for one, the baked sweet potatoes were annoyingly bitter in contrast to its name. The only sweet thing about it was its smell that steamed baked sweetness out of it. 

he couldve understood if tommy went in every week to buy a different type of potato, like a potato french fry stack or their famous netherstar shaped potato biscuit, but no. 

the blonde always came every sunday, buying the same old fashioned baked potato, no matter what new dishes has came. 

the blue haired merchant teased in a higher pitched voice "oh sorry! dear me dear me i should have told you that no discounts are available!" he said dramatically as his hands shoved themselves to a big sign with painted yellow letters that cursivly yelled out " _no discounts!_ "

Tommy rolled his eyes, smiling a bit fondly at his warm bag of potatoes before bidding goodbye to the seller who waved a bye bye to the younger plainly. 

Tommy stared at the grass as he kicked out some leaves on the ground back home. He did this until he remembered that his eldest brother philza was a gardener who grew these trees in the first place, quietly, he stopped kicking around the leaves and flowers on the ground.

he stared at the closed shops on his way, and saw his reflection. 

Not much has honestly changed in the past two months, his hair still as golden as ever, and he would still yell pogchamp at the things that were exciting, all that changed in all was his height. 

maybe he did become more annoying, that was what wilbur said as philza snickered. 

Another thing he noticed in his relfection, was the golden crown that shined glowingly on top of his head. He has been wearing the crown for over two months now, and he smiled brightly at his crown. 

he remembers well when techno gave him his crown, telling him to "take care of it nerd". Well not really take it, he just handed it to tommy before going to the end city, telling him that he was hust borrowing it.

he fondly tapped on the crown, his right hand adjusting his crown a little more to the left. 

he could vividly remember bragging about his crown to multiple people once he wore it. 

he decided to take the route that took longer, mostly to admire the view setted up around him, his eyes darted across the river, remembering that one time where he and tubbo almost killed wilbur's pet fish, milo. 

he chuckled at the memory, easily remembering the horrified look of wilbur's face when he saw the bucket without milo and philza wheezed with slight concern on his grin. 

brushing those memories aside, he walks, humming once again in his own world, he was contented with life, and he couldnt ask for more, It was a peaceful walk.

until some _dickhead_ walked by to ruin it all. 

tommy yelped as soon as he dodged the attack by a second, he stared at the wooden sword aimed at him. 

"give me your potatoes!" a grunted voice that screeched with frustration, and tommy _would_ shout back at the rude dick that flipped him off, but there was no point in fighting. He simply rolled his eyes and continued walking. 

he knew that theif, as he's seen it multiple times on the market getting caught, that man was like some cartoon villain, rude, mean yet failed to be evil. 

He was still a dick though. He's known for stealing emeralds and food swiftly without the owner even noticing, tommy's eyes checked his bag, with the same amount of potatoes inside, he sighed in relief, he checked back to see the infamous theif walking away, possibly to the market. 

he laughed mentally, chuckling at the stupid attempt of theivery from the clown who tried to steal potatoes from him. He cant wait to tell techno this, he cant wait to brag about what just happened today.

but then he realized that his head _didnt_ feel the same, his hand reached up to his hair, praying hard that whatever he's thinking of didnt happen.

 _it happened,unfortunately_. 

he snapped back, and started running. 

fuck.

_fuck!_

the blonde ran full speed to where the thief ran off to, and spotted him in the market, with a familiar gold object dangling in his bag, barely hidden.

tommy didnt see red, he saw _crimson_ , and he saw _blood_. 

immediately he dashed through, and punched the known theif, grabbing his bag and taking out _his_ crown from the bag. he yelled

"this is my crown!" 

the theif pushed tommy off, running away to which the younger blonde letted off in response of cradling his crown back to him. 

He sighed in relief at the treasured object, and frowned seeing a scrap of dirt on it, what did the thief even had? a block of dirt? 

Squidkid immediately helped him out "woah kid you went feral you bozo" he said, and tommy laughed "it was my crown!" and Squid rolled his eyes "didnt he let you _borrow_ it?" 

"no its mine now, he doesnt even use it!" tommy argued and squid laughed "he'll use it back one day" and tommy huffed "he doesnt care about fashion-" "yes he does omg" 

they bickered for a few minutes until tommy realized that the sun was near to set, immediately he bidded squid a goodbye and started heading back home, he was going to he late! 

he passed by the shortcut that required s bit of parkour, but that parkour was simple considering he and philza would race across there a lot. 

he harshly ran across the gravel stained ground, the friction being felt clearly every steps he took swiftly, and he reached the building that was like his home in a hurry, panting as he was out of breath. 

he walked by the same lobby, and wilbur wasnt on the chair he was before, he checked to see if they left him.

he opened the spruce-like door, to see his brothers waiting for him out on the quartz lobby, and he grinned, holding out the bag of sweet potatoes in his hand up to show them what he brought. 

"let's go" Wilbur whined out, it was too hot downstairs in the building, the torches made everything too bright, and the white pearly quartz didnt help. 

it was so bright wilbur complained of getting a headache, and tommy and ohil teased him for it.

the three walked in the elevator, with phil pressing on the second highest floor, the eldest created small talk about his elytra training, cracking up a few jokes here and there, the two laughed at his antics as usual. 

they stepped out and walked to a familiar room with the numbers "542" written blankly, immediatey phil grabbed the key and opened the door, the three stepped inside, to see the same pink haired loser sleeping steadily on his bed. 

a nurse went in, and read her clip board, "there's still faint signs of the ender poison going out, but he's been doing well" she said, her eyes showing sympathy, and phil chuckled lightly. 

"it's alright, techno's a strong person" 

she nodded and excused herself, walking out of the room, removing the slight akward athmosphere she left behind. 

Wilbur moved beside the unconscious boy that was sleeping, and tommy noticed that techno hasnt shifted positions since last week, worry filled his eyes. 

_What if techno never wakes up_

"tommy-" he snapped back to the voice source, seeing it was phil who brought him back to reality, he sheepishly stuttered "y-yeah." 

his hands went into his bag, grabbing a baked potato that was slightly smushed when he attacked the thief, he handed the treat to phil, who took it happily.

Handing the same to wilbur, he laughed when wilbur made fun of its size, saying it looked like a dick. 

Lastly he placed a baked potato beside techno's bed, on top of the table that had new flowers growing on the pot that carelessly sat there for the entire two years. 

the three chatted nicely, talking about their days, cracking up jokes left and right, laughing and wheezing while the pink haired prince slept peacefully under the red blankets that wilbur bought for him.

the hospital blankets were white, and phil stated that techno looked _dead_ with the white blanket, so the two went off to sneak in a red one for techno, to match his cloak that he usually wears, and suprisingly the next week, the red blanket was accepted into the hospital.

half an hour passed and a voice came in, it was one of the nurses that they knew, the sleepy nurse who had dark pink short hair, she had a similar hat to philza's too. She with another nurse that seemed to be accompanying her, this nurse was probably new, her long hair tied up by a white ponytail. 

the sleepy nurse fiddled with her dark pink hair as the nurse with a white ribboned ponytail explained "we will need to talk to you, both of you" 

_oh no_ , whenever this happened, it meant something bad. The two nodded, instructing tommy to stay in with techno, to which tommy tried to refuse, yet to no avail. 

they left tommy alone, it was just him and techno.

the youngest started to feel anxious, it was silent, so he stared at the person sleeping on the bed, and he decided to talk to him for once. 

the youngest moved his chair closer to the bed, and held his elder brother's hands, whos hands didnt hold back. 

the blonde stuttered out his first words "h-hey."

silence, but he continued on

"phil and wilbur are hearing your updates" 

"..."

"im kinda scared about it, because there was another nurse with the sleepy nurse!" 

"..."

"i miss you"

".."

"i never got to return your crown you know" 

"..."

"there was this kid who tried to steal your crown by the way, i kicked his ass" 

the youngest lightly snickered at his own words, hoping his two other brothers couldnt hear his rambling.

the blonde grinned at the pink haired boy, who had been asleep for two months, and he fondly wiped the threatening tears in his eyes that tried to spill out. 

he misses him, the rest misses him too, he's sure even squid kid misses techno too. 

he stared at the empty milk buckets on the floor, those milk were probably the only thing stopping the poison from killing techno instantly. 

he stared and took a bite from his baked potato, only to widen in shock when he swears he felt techno's hands grip onto his. 

he rubbed his eyes, praying it wasnt his tears playing tricks on him again. He saw it, techno's hands gripping back softly onto his. 

and that seemed to spark everything out again. He cried, and when wilbur and phil came back, they saw what happened, and they yelled in joy. 

tommy refused to let go, the amount of times techno didnt held back was insane, so he decides to let go once techno lets go, and wilbur and phil smiled fondly. 

Phil walked out to get extra beds and blankets, and wilbur forced tommy to sleep on the chair, and tommy suprisingly didnt refuse.

The three slept together, with phil sleeping on the extra bed, and wilbur sleeping on the extra couch. Tommy slept on the chair, he refused to leave his chair.

and so he slept. 

only to wake up to hands carressing his hair softly, a familiar hum from the king, with wilbur and philza chatting in the background. 

"oh look tommy's awake" wilbur pointed out , pointing at tommy, who stretched from backpain, that sleep was rough. 

tommy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, only to hug his brother tightly 

"tommy take it easy! techno's still weak" phil laughed out, techno sighed, hugging back. 

"you say that when you crushed my back phil" techno responded in at the convo, his hands comforting the sobbing child, wilbur snickered, remembering him and phil tackling techno once they saw him stare at them. 

techno grinned at tommy, "give me back my crown nerd" tommy refused, keeping the crown to himself, wilbur laughed.

"lets make a deal" he spoke out, acting like a trader. 

"if tommy gives you the crown, will you promise to be extra careful next time?" 

techno rolled his eyes, "it's been two months-" 

"it could have been two years!" tommy screeched, angry, but that anger died down easily when he saw the amused smirk on techno's face "i know, and im sorry" the pig lover claimed out. 

the four hugged, and it felt complete, the three finally hugged comfortably, knowing that their sibling finally woke up.

and minutes after they chatted normally again, the chaoticly wholesome vibes instantly returning.

phil joked that wilbur thought techno has gotten amnesia, to which tommy immediately punched wilbur playfully in response. 

They walked out, with the crown back to its original's owner's head, safely returned.

**Author's Note:**

> i let my gf choose between to choices, and she chose the choice "angst with a happy ending" so here!! 💞😔
> 
> follow me on twitter, @technosbestgoon okay? i draw :)


End file.
